


Seasons in the Abyss

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Wade's iPod [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No like a lot of violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Wade and Peter join up with the Avengers for a mission to take out a lab that's trying to create mutants.





	Seasons in the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> CW Violence
> 
> This one is a sour patch kid. Sour, Sweet, Gone.

Wade took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts before he was dropped in for their mission. He knew it was going to be a suicide mission. There was only one thing S.H.I.E.L.D. ever called him for and that was when they needed somebody to die and take a whole lot of people with them. For a while it had upset Wade, but he was used to it by now. Peter’s hand rested on his shoulder. Wade could see the way his jaw was clenched under the mask. He had kicked up quite a fuss about them using Wade as a meat shield. In the end, though, it had been Wade who had quieted him with promises that it wouldn’t actually be that bad. Better him than someone else. He barely even felt it anymore. That last part was a lie. He knew it. Peter knew it. Everyone knew it, but Peter was the only one that seemed to care. Something about never staying dead seemed to make people forget that Wade did, in fact, still feel every bullet hole and lost limb. 

 

“I’m coming for you as soon as they get what they need.” Peter’s voice was hard and he didn’t look down at Wade when he spoke. 

 

Wade nodded solemnly. “You stay safe. I don’t care what happens. If it isn’t safe, you pull out. I’ll be fine.”

 

“No.” Peter walked off, watching out the windows of their helicopter for their cue to jump. 

 

Wade looked back down at his feet and tried to steady his breathing. Peter always worried him. He knew that Peter meant it when he said that he would be coming for him as soon as he could and it scared him shitless. He knew that Peter could handle himself, but the thought of losing him because he didn’t want Wade to hurt was enough to make his stomach churn. He picked his head up briefly to watch Peter staring out the back of the helicopter. 

 

“Time to go.” Peter turned to him. “Come on.” He held a hand out.

 

Wade stood and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck the same way he had done a thousand times before. Peter’s arm braced his waist and he shot a string of web out the back of the helicopter onto the other one that carried the rest of the Avengers. He swung low to the ground, depositing Wade directly in front of the warehouse entrance to some sort of lab that S.H.I.E.L.D. had eyes on. Apparently they were trying to manufacture mutants. Wade gave a quick thumbs up to Peter before pulling out two pistols and kicking in the door. 

 

The first dozen or so guards dropped easily to the ground with well-placed shots to the head. Once they were down, however, two soldiers that seemed to have actual training came running from an office in the warehouse. They opened fire immediately. Wade took a few bullets to his extremities, but didn’t show it. He tucked his pistols away, pulling out both of his katanas from their sheaths on his back. A grin spread across his face under the mask. He could hear the rest of the crew outside, presumably dealing with something. A large  _ thump  _ rang out rather close to the warehouse. Wade was all over the first of the soldiers in a blur. Blood flew everywhere, into his eyes and all over his suit. The man fell to the ground in ribbons. Wade could hear one of the scientists huddled in the corner retching. 

 

He turned to the second soldier, who was trying to reload. Before the magazine was out of his belt, Wade was on him, divesting him of his hand that was holding the magazine before running both blades through his stomach with enough force to lift him off the ground. When he removed them, the man lay in a crumpled heap at his feet, his mouth still gaping like a fish out of water. 

 

Turning to the labcoats in the room, he pointed his gun at the most innocent looking woman of the group. There was blood splattered over her white labcoat. All the color seemed to have drained from her face and Wade was half concerned she might faint on the spot, right onto the floor which was coated in about an inch of blood. Some of it - A lot of it was definitely his own. He could feel the familiar burn of bullet wounds all over his body as his healing factor worked to knit him back together.

 

“Who wants to tell me how to get whatever it is your big brains have put into these computers onto this here doohickey?” He pulled out a drive that was given to him by one of the agents that had briefed them. One of the labcoats pulled a gun and shot Wade directly through the heart. He turned to face the man, whose jaw had dropped. “Now here I thought we could all be friends.” Wade shot the man between the eyes. “Anybody else? No? Now back to my question. The brains of my operation seem to be busy with other things so come on here, guys. Help me out.”

 

The woman he was pointing his gun at took the drive from him in a violently trembling hand. 

 

“There we go! A team player!” Wade clapped her on the back. “Now you just go right ahead and put all your cool little tricks right there on that drive for me. And no sneaky stuff, sweetheart. Daddy’s got eyes everywhere. I’ll know if you’ve been naughty.”

 

“Deadpool.” Tony’s voice came from the doorway. “I’ll take it from here. You’re needed outside.”

 

“Oh come on, Copper Cock, I was just starting to have a little fun here. Really cut loose, you know?” Wade gestured to the group of labcoats with his gun, making them all flinch.

 

“Now.” Tony’s voice was serious. 

 

Wade nodded. “You heard the man.” He addressed the group of labcoats. “Play nice with Red Devil over there. Don’t make Daddy come back here.”

 

Wade skipped out of the building, but broke into a sprint as soon as he was out of sight of the survivors. He ran to where one of the helicopters had landed, looking around for Peter. He knew something must have happened because why else would Stark have come to get him so soon. 

 

“Wade.” Peter’s voice came from the corner of the helicopter. 

 

Black Widow sat on a crate next to the makeshift pad on the floor of the helicopter, looking like she would literally devour anyone who dared step close to Peter. She gave Wade a slight nod, standing up and moving closer to the entrance. Wade knelt down next to Peter’s head, looking him over. There was blood covering his suit and it looked to be coming from an enormous gash in his chest.

 

“What happened to you, baby boy?” Wade trailed his hand down Peter’s chest, hovering rather than touching.

 

Peter wheezed slightly. “Knocked out the air. My own fault. Wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“Were you coming for me?” Wade’s voice dropped low.

 

Peter shook his head, wincing at the motion. “Doesn’t matter. My own fault.”

 

“Baby boy.” Wade groaned. “You got hurt trying to get me out.”

 

“We’re taking off.” Black Widow spoke up from her position at the door. 

 

Wade nodded in response, keeping his eyes on Peter the entire way back to New York. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the song for this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvlvhBnMOh0


End file.
